From the Yellow Room
by Orange Utaite
Summary: She was the silent piano prodigy who hardly ever spoke. No one knew why she was so closed off from the rest of the world. But maybe, just maybe, someone might be able to open her closed heart. GakupoxGumi, rated T just in case. I do not own Vocaloid, the songs mentioned in here, or the image.


**A/N:: Hello, Orange Utaite here! :D**

**So, this is more or less my first fanfic in um… two years or so. Whee. (Since I used to write with a different penname in a different fandom soooo...)**

**My muse is Yiruma, so the chapter titles are most likely going to be the titles of his songs. I'll probably find something that can be the BGM to the chapter~ ;3**

**On with the story! :3**

**(Link to the OST for this chapter(without the spaces): youtu . be / ohwZEoSyUrI - Yellow Room)**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

**[From the Yellow Room]**

Prologue

_~Yellow Room~_

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

A green-haired girl sat in front of a grand piano. Her eyes were closed as her fingers danced on the keys, playing out a melody. A soft smile, barely visible, played across her lips as calm notes sprang from the black and white keys. No matter how bad her day might be, the song she was playing, Yellow Room, would always manage to calm her down. The piece always made her feel at home and rang something deep within her heart.

All too soon for her, however, the song came to a close. She sat there, eyes still closed, waiting for the last note to play itself out. As it did, reverberating through the room before fading out, she stood up, eyes opening to reveal green orbs. The peaceful smile that had been on her face slipped from her lips. It was replaced by a blank face, portraying not an inkling of her feelings. She gave a soft sigh as she shut the piano cover. It was getting late in the afternoon, and she knew that she had to get back to her dorm room.

Of course, she didn't really want to leave. The music room was her favorite place in the whole school, but it wasn't as if she had any choice in the matter. Giving the piano one last wistful look, the green-haired girl left the room.

~.oOo.~

A purple-haired boy walked down a hallway of the main building of Yamaha Music Academy, sighing as he rebalanced the bag slung across his shoulders. Sure, he had come here willingly since he wanted to pursue music, but his singing lessons _did_ get tiring on some days.

Like this one.

As he passed by the music room, however, he heard something that somehow soothed his mind. As he went over to the door, he could discern the notes of the piano in the room. The look in his eyes softened as he listened to the piece flowing out of the room. He dared a look into the small window on the door, wondering who it was that was playing such a beautiful piece.

A green-haired girl was sitting at the piano. Her eyes were closed as her fingers played out the soothing melody. Her soft smile was framed by green locks on both sides of her face, which were longer than the rest of her hair, which was shoulder length. She looked so happy that the purple-haired boy couldn't help but smile along with her. He vaguely wondered who she was.

Just then, a male voice came to his ears from behind him.

"Hey, Gakupo!"

Gakupo turned to see a blue-haired boy jog up to him, a grin lighting up his face. The purple-haired boy nodded, smiling to his blue-haired friend.

"Hey yourself, Kaito." He turned back towards the door of the music room. The song seemed to be playing itself to its end. It was a pity that it was coming to an end so quickly. The blue-haired boy seemed to hear the song as well. He tilted his head as he absentmindedly adjusted his bag, which held the sheet music for his clarinet lessons.

"Do you know who she is?"

Gakupo shook his head.

The two males stood as the song played itself out, the last note lingering in their ears. When it faded out, Kaito nudged Gakupo.

"C'mon, we'd better get back to our dorms."

Gakupo nodded. The two boys turned away from the music room, heading back to the dormitory.

~.oOo.~

"Len-kun!" A high-pitched squeal echoed out through the hallway as a teal-haired girl launched herself at a blond boy with a ponytail.

"Hey, Miku.." the boy replied, looking non too excited at the tealette on him. He struggled to keep a grip on his viola case. The girl didn't notice, however. She seemed to have no trouble accommodating her violin case as she glomped the blond. Next to them, a blond girl huffed, her arms crossed over her chest, her own violin case over her shoulder.

"You know, Miku... You're almost strangling Len to death."

At the blonde's words, the tealette finally let go of the blond boy, who gave out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Rin," he said, smiling wearily. Miku huffed.

"Sheesh, Rin, it's not as if I could actually kill Len-kun or anything!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, yadda yadda." Rin rolled her eyes as she grabbed Len's wrist. "Come on Len, we have to get back to dorms! It's going to be dinner time soon!"

"Oh right!" Len hurried down the hallway with the blonde, leaving the tealette standing blankly in their wake.

"Hey, wait for me!"

~.oOo.~

A brunette with an abundant chest area yawned as she stretched.

"Stupid teacher for making me leave late..." She shrugged her shoulders in irritation as she picked up her oboe case. Sure, she did know that the extra time definitely improved her skill, but that didn't mean that it did anything to improve her mood.

Grumbling to herself, she walked out of the classroom and headed for the dormitory. As she was walking down the hallway, she could swear that someone was playing the piano. She stopped to listen. Her lips turned up as she relaxed a little. Whoever the hell it was on the piano in the music room, he or she was pretty good.

"Hello, Meiko." A pink-haired girl with a flute case smiled as she came across the brunette. The pinkette stopped for a moment, her eyes half-closed in concentration as she caught the faint melody that Meiko was hearing.

"Meiko, is it just me, or is there someone apparently in the music room?"

"You're not the only one, Luka," Meiko grinned before swearing softly when she checked her watch. The pinkette next to her protested.

"Meiko! No swearing!"

"Well, for your information, it's high time that we got back to our dorms now."

Luka checked her own watch and nodded. "True, but that still doesn't excuse you from swearing."

Meiko shook her head as she walked down the hallway with the pinkette.

"You're never going to let me off, are you?"

"No."

* * *

**Ooookay... That was a bit weird, I guess.. And rushed. My parents are coming home any minute now, so... *sighs***

**What do you guys think? Should I continue this? Anything that should be fixed? :3**

**Please review! Reviews make my day, and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Cookies to those who review~ (::)**


End file.
